Tomoki Confession
by uningpuu
Summary: Tomoko, the unpopular girl recieve a confession love from her little brother!


Watamote

Tomoko x Tomoki

A simple love-hate story?. I hope you enjoy this ^w^

* * *

**Tomoko's POV**

I can't get enough to play this game. It's an usual otome games but the story line is really good! It's a simple love between brother-sister, you could say incest. The story when the MC girl move out to her new house because her father remarried and this happen. She have 14 brothers, 11 big brothers and 3 little brothers. She couldn't believe this happen and so the story start!

A Whole day i played and i still continued to try to conquer the 14 brothers but ITS SO HARD! The hardest is the 3rd,5th, and 12th. Though the most i interested is the 12th, he act like he don't care to the MC but when they all alone, he do something pretty pervert hehehehe...oops! i'm drooling but it's so tempting ehehehe

"Nee-chan i want to bo-..." suddenly my litte brother come to my room with his disgust face,Tomoki. He just stood there seeing me. "What do you want,idiot? If you only want to stare at me then just go and die" i said that harshly and of course i don't want he botherring me while i play and i ignore him. Just then he's in my back "Not only you drink my juice, you now shooing me away" he said calmly but full angry and he smack my head with his fist. "Ahhhk! You idiot brother, what's your problem?! I'm only drink your juice and shooing you away because that's normal!" i rub my head and seeing him just shut door harshly.

"What's with him?!" i mumbled and stop to play. I don't have the mood now playing, i save my current state game and turn it off. I get up from the seat and goes to the kitchen. I open the fridge and see my little brother's drink that had a half. Just remembered it i got pissed, i took out the drink and drank it in one gulp. Puah! Such a satisfactory win, and i burped and suddenly he came and saw me. He just stare me with anger. I smirk "what? Are you mad now?" i ask annoyingly.

But his face red as a apple but still showing his angry and he left and go inside his room. What... what's just happen? Why he's blushing? I thinking as hard as i can then*CLICK* as my head as clicked... is it because i drink it? It's...indirect kiss? Why he thinking like that?. I just shook my head and can't think clearly, i started drag my leg and go inside my room to erase that but it's hard to erase it.

I rest my body in the bed, i still try to think that but still... ahhh! What a stupid brother!i can't take this anymore! it's because his fault! I stand up and walking fast toward his room and open the door roughly! "What is wrong with you?! Suddenly blush like that?!" i screaming that and it's echoed entire house even though it's only both of us here. He just sleep in the bed facing to the wall like he don't care. What a stupid brother! He try to evade that! I got more mad and get near to him and grap his shoulder "What is wrong with you?! Don't try to evade it" as his face turned around

I see his face red as tomato, he's still blushing from before. He slap my hand from graping his shoulder. "Leave me alone,idiot!" he said that and facing away from me. I smirk and feel proud for some reason "hooh now you like me after hitting and spitting that bad word to me? Hah what an idiot! You should just said you like me! Hahahaha" i laugh like a maniac but it make me happy suddenly something grap me on the hand harshly and i fall to the bed.

"uhh..." i hold my head and open my eyes...the most suprising that my little brother is top on me!? I got flustered and panic " wh-wh-whaaa?! Get of from me idi-diot!" i shouted and try to break his graps but his too strong! "You don't know that i like you since we kid! You never take me serious! That make me hate you but i also like you...tch why i have to like a girl like you!" he shout it in front of me. I never notice his feeling and i know that i'm to focusing to make me popular but... recieve this kind confess of love make me nervous and i can't hide my embarassing.

**Tomoki's POV**

I finally said it. I confess my own stupid big sister that never realized my love to her, why i like this idiot? I don't even know. I felt lost but also feel relieved that she finally know my feeling that i hold so long in the past. Ugh...why she's just quiet like that?! I can't be on top on her to long. I might attack my own big sister, JUST RESPOND DAMMIT!.Just a finally think that, she open her mouth"Why you confess now? Just said that to me...if it like this, it's embarassing" she said that in a husky voice and she show a blushing face as red as mine now.

Ugh... why she have to make that kind of face?! I want make a move to her but we still sibling. I feel guilty, how i wish we're not related blood and of course i have to consider my stupid sister feeling. I think she can't take this kind of confessing love, i just sigh and moved from her and start sitting on side of my bed. She woke up too and sit beside me. I only sigh, can't think clearly.

"Do you really like me?" ask my big sister with a confusing face. "yeah... i guess i like you" i answer. "Why? Why do you like me? There's still a lot of beautifull girl out there, unlike me" she said with a pessimistic attitude. "You're beautiful,idiot. You just don't realize that." I said that and pat her head. Her eyes start cover from her tears but she hold it back, seem she doesn't want to show it to me.

"Just cry and let it out" as i said that, her tears keep coming. "I-i thought that everyone hate me and ignore me. I try to make me popular but.. How many time i try...i can't be popular" she said that with a shaken voice and her tears keep dropping. She pinch my shirt, as if making sure that i'm here. I sit there and watch she crying, i wait and wait until she finish crying. She finally finish, i guess she crying like 20 minutes. She still pinch my shirt while she rub her red eyes and she open her mouth " Hah...i didn't know that crying like this feel so refreshing, thanks" she said and smile. "yeah" as i said that i stood up and "You know, forget what i say to you. I think i making you trouble." I said that and leave her

**Tomoko's POV**

"W-wait!" as i stood up and hold him up. He just stand and looked at me completely confused, "what?" he said. "I-i want to be your girlfriend" i said that with a bright red on my face. I now it's wrong to like a related blood! Because it's incest and it's against the law, ahhh! I can't think anymore! I just want to stay with him even he's my own little brother!. He's in a dead state, he's so suprise that he even not blink!. "Tomoki...? ahh..." i wanted to slap him slowly but suddenly he just hug me!?

"Awawawawa.!?" In my state of the suprise attack i cannot think clearly then when i noticed his breath is on my ear and breathing softly "Do you want this? And not regret it?" he ask with a serious tone. I nod to him "yes... i don't regret it". His hugh get tighter "Well...i do hope you don't regret it" he said that still on my ear! Ugh...it's make me tense if he keep talk on my ear, just about i want to release from his hug he just let me go and i see face to face and just that *cup* "This is my sign of my love" than he just go and leave with full red face

...WHAT?! DID HE JUST KISS MY FOREHEAD?! Aaaaaaaa!? Without more think, my head goes blow up and i fainted.

* * *

what do you think guys? i know it's a little bit short because all the sudden my ploot story gone =w=/ i'm gonna make the special story for this. so just wait ehehe


End file.
